1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rocking chair; more particularly, to a rocking chair which is selectively convertible to a rocking chair mode, a seat or bench mode and a rocking horse mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional rocking chairs comprise a chair with arched rockers, in which the user can perform an arched rocking motion relative to the surface on which the rockers are standing.
There are no conventional infant rocking chairs is provided for adjustability from one configuration suitable for small infants to another configuration suitable for larger toddlers.
As a result, a problem with conventional rocking seats for infants is that during the rapid growing stage from infant to toddler, infant rocking chairs have a very short useable life span before the infant has outgrown the infant rocking chair.
Conventional infant rocking chairs also suffer from the disadvantage that they do not allow for simple and rapid disassembly or folding for storage without the use of tools.